1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, particularly to a light-emitting device applicable to lighting. The present invention also relates to a method of driving a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices utilizing electroluminescent (EL) elements are being expected to find wider applications in lighting because they have low power consumption and can emit light uniformly from a planar surface.
A light-emitting device employing an EL element for lighting is disclosed in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which light adjustment can be controlled in accordance with the environment or the place where a plurality of light-emitting panels is used in combination.